bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Humorystyczna encyklopedia
Poprawienie rankingu w wyszukiwarkach Hej, chciałam zwrócić uwagę na nazwę Strony głównej na tej wiki. Nazwa taka jak wszystkie, "Strona główna", wiele wyszukiwarkom nie mówi, także aby podnieść pozycję Waszej wiki w rankingach wyszukiwarek tj. Google, proponuję nazwę tą zmienić na bardziej związaną z tematyką tej wiki. Najprostszym przykładem może być po prostu: "Humorystyczna encyklopedia internetowa". Pozdrawiam : ) MagdaH 14:33, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) * Chętnie posłuchałbym Twojej rady, ale niestety ani ja, ani Kinrepok nie posiadamy uprawnień administratora. Jak ktoś z nas dostanie to pomyślimy nad tym. Obywatel 18:27, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Załatwione! Obywatel 13:54, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Bezsensopedia w Wikinews Pozwoliłem sobie co nieco dodać: http://pl.wikinews.org/wiki/Bezsensopedia_ma_ju%C5%BC_500_artyku%C5%82%C3%B3w mam nadzieję, że informacje o autorach zdjęć się pojawią. Teraz nawet klikając w link do Wikipedii pojawia się zniechęcający komunikat, a to jest ytrudnienie, poza tym autor nie powinien być ukrywany. Zamieszczenie pliku bez autora jest zlamaniem licencji cc. Dzięki za wybór odpowiedniego psa ;) 85.202.159.52 15:30, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) * Witam w naszym projekcie :) Widzę, że jesteś dobrze zorientowany w kwestii licencji. Mam więc w tej sprawie dwa pytania. Po pierwsze: czy opisanie pliku przy użyciu szablonu jest wystarczające, czy należy mimo to napisać nick autora? I jeszcze jedno: jaką stronę MediaWiki trzeba napisać, aby przy wgrywaniu plików automatycznie pojawiało się okno wymagające dodania autora? Byłbym wdzięczny za odpowiedź. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:13, gru 5, 2010 (UTC) * Dzięki za odpowiedź. Autora podać trzeba - tego wymaga licencja - w końcu w jej nazwie jest "uznanie autorstwa". Co do MediaWiki i automatycznego wpisywania autora - chyba jednak wystarczy ręcznie, ale lepiej byłoby z linkiem - nicki w projektach lubią się dublować. Przeklejenie kodu z Commons to będzie jednak za malo, będzie dawać link do nicka tutaj, a nie w Commons. Popytaj w innych wiki jak to mają rozwiązane. Błąd Przy szablonie Artykuł na medal jest jakieś białe tło, którego za nic nie potrafiłem naprawić. Można się tym zająć? Bundy91 13:26, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) : Poprawione. Nie zauważyłem błędu wcześniej, gdyż na skórce Oasis był on niewidoczny. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:35, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Prośba Czy da radę jakoś zmniejszyć ilość wolnego miejsca, nie za ciekawie tak wygląda. Bundy91 13:11, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) * Wolne luki powstają na skutek różnej długości poszczególnych kolumn. Ponieważ ich długość jest zmienna, to nic za bardzo nie można z tym zrobić. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:27, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ** Nie lepiej by przebudować zupełnie? Bundy91 17:28, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ***Ale jak? Osobiście podoba mi się tak jak jest, więc nie wiem, jak można by to ulepszyć. Jeśli masz jakiś ciekawy pomysł możesz przygotować coś na brudno, ale moim zdaniem nie ma takiej potrzeby. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:54, lut 24, 2011 (UTC) ****Na wzór Wikipedii, ewentualnie kompromisowo - mniejsze newsy, ale za to nowy dział z newsami (w szablonie będzie wstęp, a na innej stronie reszta, plusy - mniejsza luka oraz będzie można się rozpisać). Bundy91 14:31, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Gratulacje! Gratuluje takiego rozwoju w projekt! Tak trzymać :D Kinrepok 12:56, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Ta strona jest super!!!!!!!!!! Arty Tibia i Kierowca powalają :D 79.186.228.232 12:03, lip 5, 2011 (UTC) Medale dla użytkowników Brakuje odznaczeń dla zasłużonych użytkowników. Co prawda mozna zasłużyc na admina czy rollbacka, ale dobrze by było też mieć po prostu wyróżnienia. Tak jak w wojsku, by był awans, ale też odznaczenia. WaclaWdzieciol 19:58, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) :Już Bombka wysunął kiedyś taki pomysł, ale przepadł. Ale jeśli ktoś chcę się w to pobawić, to nie widzę przeszkód. Kinrepok 06:07, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Moim zdaniem odznaczenia są zbędne - mamy aktualnie raptem trzech regularnych edytorów i kilku sporadycznych. Znając życie nawzajem damy sobie odznaczenia w krótkim czasie, a potem będzie tylko kolejna rzecz do pilnowania. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:41, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) Promocja projektu thumb|400px|Nasz/a plakat/vlepkaMam pomysł na promocję projektu. Zrobiłem obrazek, który może służyć jako reklama gdzieś w Internecie lub vlepka (wystarczy mieć papier samoprzylepny i drukarkę). Jeśli mi kiepsko wyszło, można zrobić lepsze. Ale jakiś pomysł już jest. WaclawdzieciolJakaś sprawa? 15:08, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Przebudowa Mówiąc szczerze trochę nam się zrobił śmietnik na głównej. Wg mnie jest ona obecnie za długa (aż osiem pól - nie wiem, czy ktoś doczyta do samego spodu) i mało atrakcyjna. Proponuję wprowadzić takie zmiany: * szablon dać zaraz pod nagłówkiem, * wtyczkę z Facebooka wywalić do warsztatu - jest bardzo duża i tworzy wielką lukę, * przywrócić rubrykę z poradnikiem/utworem na medal, * newsy dać gdzieś niżej, być może z czymś na przemian - ta rubryka jest najsłabiej kontrolowana (znajdujące się tam treści nie przechodzą głosowania), w związku z czym jest tam największe ryzyko powstania błędów. W przypadku braku sprzeciwu wezmę się za to. Teraz proszę o ewentualne uwagi. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:11, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) :Jest dobrze. Działy niech są jak są, wtyczka do Facebooka musi być na głównej, by ludzie wiedzieli, że istniejemy tam, newsy są kontrolowane (nikomu poza mną nie chcę (lub nie ma czasu) się pisać artykułów). Kinrepok 13:13, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) thumb|250px|Ależ to cudownie wygląda! Ale ta wtyczka powoduje ogromną lukę, przez którą strona wygląda kijowo. To nie służy naszemu wizerunkowi. Jeśli ma zostać, to trzeba ją jakoś lepiej wkomponować. A newsy powinny być gdzieś niżej, bo są pod mniejszą kontrolą niż inne rubryki. Aby coś pojawiło się jako hasło na medal musi przejść głosowanie, przez co raczej możemy być spokojni, że są to materiały coś sobą prezentujące. A newsa może wstawić każdy. Tymczasem teraz newsy mamy na honorowym miejscu, medalowe hasło i ważne informacje pod ogromnym dziurskiem (gdzie prawdopodobnie mało kto dociera), a na poradniki brakło miejsca. Skoro nie chcesz przenosić wtyczki to niech zostanie, ale trzeba to jakoś sensowniej poukładać. Spróbuję się tym zająć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:56, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) : Wtyczka się w tym miejscu nie nadaje. Jeśli już, to musi być na samym dole. U góry powinny być wyróżnienia - czy wiesz, medale, newsy też z definicji dość wysoko. Dramat gdzieś w środku. Rzeczy związane już konkretnie z projektem, jak najniżej, nie o to chodzi czytelnikowi. Możnaby jeszcze potem w dalszej kolejności tak skodzić stronę główną, aby na długości wtyczki z jednej strony były dwie sekcje z drugiej. Myslec 20:03, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Moim zdaniem wtyczka powinna być na górze, bo gdzie? Nie widziałem, żeby jakaś strona miała wtyczkę na dole. Co do szablonu działy, to można go wstawić pod nagłówkiem. To rzeczywiście by dobrze wyglądało. Newsy niech zostaną na swoim miejscu. Waclawius 10:12, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wtyczka musi być w tym miejscu gdzie jest (i tu zdania nie zmienię). Jeśli ktoś chcę inne zmiany, to niech robi. Kinrepok 12:47, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Wstępna propozycja tutaj. Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś obiekcje, proszę pisać, pomyślimy i ewentualnie wtedy zmienimy. Myslec 19:51, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Projekt wygląda naprawdę sensownie. Sformatowanie tego w dwie duże kolumny poprawia wygląd i znacznie zmniejsza luki. Niektóre rzeczy trzeba by tylko wycentrować i może trochę urozmaicić kolorystykę (jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to mogę trochę w tym projekcie podłubać). Osobiście zamieniłbym tylko jeszcze miejscami Newsy z ANM. Byłyby wtedy także wysoko, ale już nie na "honorowym". Ułożenie ich pod "czywieszem" wydaje mi się jakieś takie bardziej naturalne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:34, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Jeśli jest materiał na medal, to dodajmy także literaturę by był sens. A działy na sam dół. I dla mnie będzie git z majonezem. Kinrepok 14:01, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Z tego co widzę poradniki i utwory zmieniają się automatycznie (w jeden dzień jest poradnik, w drugim utwór), tak jak ja to kiedyś zrobiłem. To dobre wyjście. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:06, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Akurat kod na materiał na medal jest żywcem wzięty z historii strony głównej, nie chciało mi się pisać tego od nowa (zresztą całość jest stworzona na bazie tego, co mamy teraz). Działy są na samym dole przecież, aczkolwiek jeśli podmieniamy ANM z newsami, to zrobiłbym to samo z wiadomościami w projekcie i działami właśnie - inaczej lewa kolumna zrobiłaby się znowu dużo dłuższa od prawej. Co do kolorów, dałem pierwsze lepsze w sumie, jeśli ktoś znajdzie lepsze, nie mam nic przeciw. Myslec 19:05, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Podmienianie automatyczne poradników z literaturą jest ciekawe :). Do projektu zastrzeżeń nie mam. Kinrepok 05:52, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) :Podrasowałem kolorki. Jak się podobają? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:03, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Nieźle :) Kinrepok 05:52, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) No rzeczywiście, jajne :) --Waclawius 14:56, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) : No, lepsze od początkowych. Myslec 19:06, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Problem poradników i literatury rozwiązałem jeszcze inaczej, poprzez umieszczenie ich obok siebie z możliwością wyboru, które chce się zobaczyć. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Myslec 20:33, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) A, i jeszcze - jeśli nie będzie żadnych nowych pomysłów, w przeciągu 2 dni chciałbym już zmienić stronę główną. Myslec 20:36, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) : Podmieniłem. Myslec 18:30, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) News:W Polsce lepiej niż w UE Mógłby ktoś wstawić news? Kinrepok (dyskusja) 10:17, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) :Wstawiłem, i odbezpieczyłem szablon. Nie mam pojęcia, po co go zablokowałeś. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 10:53, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Artykuły za odznaki Obecny miesiąc prawie się kończy, a my nie daliśmy jeszcze nowych potrzebnych stron na stronę główną? Czas był do 31. lipca, a mamy już 27 sierpień. Macie jakieś pomysły na linki? Może jakieś z kategorii lata, filmy, książki, albo coś nowego? A jeśli mielibyśmy coś dać, to już do końca września. --— 32Polak 14:55, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) :Nikt tego nie zaktualizował, bo wcześniej zajmowali się tym Myslec i Kinrepok, którzy w tym miesiącu są akurat niezbyt aktywni. Faktycznie trzeba by tam wstawić coś nowego, można dać te filmy i książki (lata nie, to nie jest nasz towar eksportowy). Musimy się też zastanowić, czy w ogóle tej rubryki nie wywalić, bo chyba nie za bardzo przyciąga ona edytorów :/ [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:59, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Też tak myślę, bo szczerze powiedziawszy nikt nie pisał artykułów, które były podane w tym szablonie. Jest zbędny. Więc ja jestem za usunięciem, chyba, że ktoś będzie chciał go zachować. --— 32Polak 15:26, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Po usunięciu tego szablonu w stronie głównej będzie zionąć ogromna dziura. Jeśli nie wymyślicie niczego praktyczniejszego do jej załatania, nie widzę sensu w usuwaniu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:01, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::A jaki jest sens, że on tam jest, oprucz tego, że zajmuje miejsce na stronie głównej? Jedynie po to jest na stronie głównej. Od kąd tutaj jestem tylko ja i jeszcze inny użytkownik jej użyli, tak to nikt. Może na miejscu tego szablonu wstawmy listę osób, które mogą pomóc na stronie, gdy jest się tutaj nowym? P. S. Sorka za błędy, ale piszę na kompie, a on nie podksreśla błędów, tak jak mój laptop :) --— 32Polak 19:28, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wstawiłem w to miejsce ogłoszenia. Wynika to z tego, że poza mną i Obywatelem nikt nie jest za bardzo zainteresowany istotnymi dla strony dyskusjami. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:40, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Konto Bezsensopedii na Facebooku Kto jest za nie odpowiedzialny i dlaczego na stronie głównej ten facebookowy banner wywala błąd? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:28, lis 23, 2012 (UTC) huhue film na dziś rozbraja BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 13:28, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Nonsa Czym się różni Bezsensopedia od Nonsensopedii?? Tak z ciekawości ;) Pozdrawiam. [[User:Mustafar29|~''Mustafar29]] ''Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 19:25, sie 30, 2015 (UTC) Na Nonsie znajdziesz artykuły pełne wulgaryzmów, są arty obrażające religie, mniejszości, osoby, itp. Ogólnie zobacz sobie regulamin Bezsensopedii. Danger55 21:51, sie 30, 2015 (UTC) :Właśnie tego się spodziewałem ;) Pozdrawiam. :PS: Szkoda, że tu nie ma vectora.... [[User:Mustafar29|~''Mustafar29]] ''Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 10:22, wrz 1, 2015 (UTC)